Bending Shenanigans
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: The crew (plus Opal) decide to go camping. Shenanigans occur.
1. Camping Shenanigans

It is after the defeat of Kuvira and her Earth Empire army. It is after Korra and Asami's little getaway to the spirit world. The gang (Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin) decide to go on a camping trip; they all need to reconnect after all of that chaos. Bolin asks them if it is okay if Opal comes along and they concede, but they all draw the line when Wu begs to come with them. They tell him that there will be no bathrooms in the wild and that they will not save him if a savage beasts should attack him because he will. This convinces the former prince of the Earth kingdom to relent. He is disgusted by their idea of fun and he decides to go to the spa to scrub away those yucky camping thoughts.

Just when Wu turns his back, the gang plus Opal jump into the new tricked out SUV, which is the latest creation from Future Industries. Asami decides to take this all-terrain vehicle for a test drive and what better way to test it out than to go into the mountains?

They drive about two hours northeast from Republic City. They drive smoothly into the mountains. Everyone is impressed with how well the vehicle is performing, but no one is more pleased than Asami. Now she knows that they could mass produce these vehicles, which means more business.

They find a nice spot overlooking a cliff. Korra and Bolin quickly build a humongous tent made of rock. Then the quintet hikes down the cliff to collect firewood and water. It is sunset when they get everything ready and they are famished.

They take out the food that they had packed and Mako lights a beaufitul fire. They cook the food and eat hungrily. They joke. They tells scary stories. They tease each other. They make jokes about Wu. Asami and Korra entertain the trio with a recollection of their spirit filled trip. The quintet chat until the night becomes so freezing that the only thing that could warm them up is their sleeping bags.

After all the hard work, the girls all fall asleep lightning quick. It is the boys who take a couple of extra minutes to fall asleep. Thoughts races through Mako's mind. He wonders how annoying Wu will be when they come back. He is afraid that Beifong is going to be super angry at him for taking a vacation. He is also preoccupied with the situation concerning Asami and Korra _. 'Are they an item?'_ he speculates.

Bolin, on the other hand, dozes off after he sees a shooting star. He wonders how awesome would it be to have different bending abilities.


	2. Morning Shenanigans

The next morning, Opal is the first one to wake up. She was always an early bird. She walks down the cliff to get some water and brings it back up to the campsite and into the tent. She sits herself down to wash up. She tries to style her hair like she does every morning with her airbending. However, instead of nice cool air dancing around in her fingers, a rock hits her. She is not fully awake and does not register this as extreremly odd although quite painful. She becomes a bit miffed and upbraids Bolin sleepily, "Bolin, stop throwing rocks at me!" She ends with a yawn.

Bolin, however, does not hear her nor did he throw that rock. He is fast asleep. His snores echo throughout the cave. Opal gets up and stretches. She also trips and her hands stop her from hitting the wall of the rock tent. She is relieved, but that is short lived because in seconds, the wall crumbles and so does she.

"OUCH!" her screams and the crumbling of the tent wake everyone up. No one understands what just happened.

"Don't worry, Opal," Bolin yawns. "I'll fix it."

He gets up from his horizontal position and walks up to the rubble. He fixes himself into his customary earthbending stance. He does his movements, but nothing. The rock does not rise up.

"Bolin, bro, you okay there?" Mako asks his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired, I guess," mumbles Bolin in reply. He slaps himself to in order to wake himself up and tries again. Nothing. He tries again and again, but nothing happens. He becomes very frustrated and angry. In his anger, he fails to notice that instead of raising the earth, he had moved it.

"Let me help you, Bolin," Korra consoles him.

He faces her and signals her to stop. What happened next surprises everyone. Korra is thrown up into the air and hits the other wall of the tent. Bolin's eyes bug out. He starts muttering apologies and hurries off to help her. Opal stops him from causing more damage. She makes the same signal to Bolin as he made before. When she does so, a huge rock hits Bolin.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HITTING MY BROTHER?" Mako yells at Korra.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Asami shouts in Korra's defense, who is still trying to recuperate from having the air knocked out of her.

"I think it was me..." Opal says nervously. Mako and Asami laugh. Bolin looks worried as he dusts himself off. "I'm serious!" Opal tries to convince them. She leads them outside where she shows off the fact that she can truly earthbend.


	3. Confusing Shenanigans

"How is that possible?" Mako is incredulous.

"Are you an airbender and an earthbender now?" Bolin asks excitedly.

"I don't know." Opal tries to airbend but nothing comes out. "No. Not an airbender anymore," she answers in a shaky voice.

"Well, hey, at least you're an earthbender like yours truly," Bolin tries to calm down his girlfriend as he puts his arms around her shoulders.

"Bolin, I don't think you're an eartbender anymore," Asami intervenes.

Bolin sputters, "How dare you say that, woman! Of course I am!"

"Prove it."

And he tries to do so. Again, he gets into his customary earthbending position, but he is not able to earthbend. Instead, more air comes out.

"NO WAY! I'M AN AIRBENDER?!" Both his voice and his face are a mix of confusion and excitement.

"YOU STOLE MY POWERS!" Opal shrieks.

"NO! YOU STOLE _MINE_!" Bolin yells back.

"Guys, I think that there was just an exchange of powers," Asami intervenes again.

"I think this is just a dream," says Mako skeptically.

"But why does it feel so real?" Opal searches for an answer.

"I don't have an answer for everything," Mako answers gruffly. He sees the hurt in Opal's eyes and Bolin scowling face. "Sorry, I'm hungry."

"I'll check on Korra." Asami runs back into the cave.

"You do that while I light a fire." Mako stretches and flexes his muscles. He does this daily to open up his body to create fire. He tries to light the firewood, but somehow, he ends up bending water in its place. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he roars and he jumps back in shock.

"It's not hell anymore; it's more like an ocean!" Bolin jokes.

Mako's eyes flash with annoyance at his younger brother. He is surprised, confused, and angry all at once. They hear screams coming from the tent. Asami and Korra come out to join the commotion. They look a bit ruffled and angry. Korra's hair is singed and Asami is very apologetic.

"What happened to you Korra?" Opal rushes to the Avatar.

"Ask Asami," she answers with clenched teeth.


	4. More Shenanigans

"I accidently burned Korra's hair..." Asami explains. "...with my firebending."

"YOU? A FIREBENDER? NO WAY!" Mako cries.

Asami shows him that she has inherited the ability to firebender. During the demonstration, she accidently lights his shirt on fire. He yelps and tries to put it out.

"Bro, you're a waterbender now," Bolin reminds him.

Mako waterbends some water and douses himself with it. He is no longer on fire, but he is definitely boiling with anger."GREAT! Opal's an earthbender. Bolin's an airbender. Asami's a firebender and I'm a waterbender!"

Korra laughs and laughs, but she stops when she notices the serious expressions on her friends' face. Then she becomes quite curious and wonders out loud, "If that's the case, then what powers do I have?"

She tries to airbend. No air comes out. She attempts to firebend, but there is no trace of fire, not even smoke coming out of her hands. She struggles to waterbend, but the water will not bend to her will. Next, she takes a crack at earthbending, but the earth does not move an inch. She is completely frustrated.

"AMON! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Korra, I don't think Amon has anything to do with this," Asami says logically.

"I KNOW, BUT I WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME!" Korra says. She calms herself down. "Let's drive back to Republic City. We need to find a healer."

Everyone agrees. They collect their things and pile into the car, which breaks down halfway on the road. Asami gets out to take a look, but Korra stops her.

"Asami, no. You're going to set the car on fire."

"Who's going to fix it then?" Asami argues.

"I am," Korra answers.

"YOU?!" Asami scoffs. "You know nothing about cars. You can't even _drive_ one!"

"We all exchanged powers, right? Mako is now a waterbender. Asami, you have his firebending. Bolin and Opal, you swapped. You're the nonbender, Asami, and I've got your powers."

"Yes, so? That doesn't mean you can fix a car."

"Watch me."

In a flash, Korra fixes the car and it runs smoother than before. The foursome is quite surprised. Korra is very smug and now expresses a strong desire to drive the vehicle.

Korra climbs into the driver's seat. She puts on Asami's sunglasses and begins to drive them back to the city."See? _I'm_ the carbender now!"


	5. Opal's Shenanigans

As Korra is driving them back, Opal keeps thinking about how this all will be explained. She wonders if her mother is going to be happy with this predicament. Su never had a biological earthbending daughter, but after all these years, does she still want one?

Opal also wonders how all the airbenders will react. Will Tenzin be disappointed? He should not be. She did not do this and in her place, there will be another airbender: her boyfriend, Bolin.

Now, she feels some resentment. How did he get her powers and how did she get his? She likes being an airbender. Earth seems to be too heavy and vulgar for her delicate soul. She likes the freedom, the intricacy, and the art that are associated with airbending.

They finally make it back to the city and to the air temple where her mother is staying. She jumps out of the car and notices all of the adults' confused expressions. They thought that the five of them would have been gone for longer than one night.

She runs toward her mother, who looks very concerned. "Mother, I have to tell you something." She twiddles her thumbs nervously. "Actually, I'll have to show you. You'll believe it then."

She earthbends and all the adults gasp. "Are you an earthbender as well as an airbender now?" Su asks.

"That's what I asked, too!" Bolin jumps up and down excitedly, but all the adults shush him.

"No, just an earthbender," Opal replies. Tenzin gasps as he clutches his chest. "Bolin is the airbender now." Tenzin faints while Su claps her hands together and starts praising the spirits.

"Jeez, mom, if I knew you wanted an earthbending daughter so badly, then I would've become one a long time ago."

"Honey, I'm just so excited! Wait until your father hears!" Su hugs her daughter tightly. "Now, let's to training! OOOOOH! I'm so excited!"

And Su drags her daughter after her. At first, Opal hates the training. It reinforces the same ideas she had about this type of bending on their drive back home, but now, she actually enjoys it. It teaches her to be a more assertive person and she begins to feel closer to her brothers, mother, grandmother, and aunt. However, to her disappointment, she is not able to metalbend. She then wonders that since these are Bolin's powers, then she might be able to lavabend, but that turns out to be a negative as well. She tries harder and harder and one day, she melts the airbender training arena. She has never seen Tenzin so angry before in her life.

Opal wishes that she could become an airbender again. Tenzin never yelled at her then.


	6. Asami's Shenanigans

It takes Asami a couple of days to become used to her firebending abilities. Mako decided that it was up to him to teach her how to firebend. He would rely on his past knowledge and experience.

"This is so weird, bending an element that was used to kill my mother," she says one day during training. "Mako, I don't know how you do it."

"I had to do it to survive and to take care of my baby brother."

Asami rolls her eyes. That is his answer to everything when it comes to his past.

After a couple of training sessions, she has come to appreciate this form of bending, even though it has been used for evil deeds. However, she still sees bending as something extra. To her, it is not extremely useful. She has been a nonbender for so long that being a bender to her seems very inconvenient. It is also inconvenient that she has lost all of her engineering. She cannot build nor fix anything and she is so devastated because this was her passion, her hobby, and her career all in one.

Still, she no longer has to use the stove when she cooks. Food becomes heated much more quickly, but she has to be careful. The first time she tried cooking with her firebending, she burned her food to a crisp and that was not appetizing at all.

She never has to wait for the water in her shower to boil. She can shower much quickly and more efficiently. She is also able to enjoy a nice cozy lit fire whenever she reads. She does not have to waste time finding the matches that she keeps losing. She can also light candles in a jiffy and sometimes, she does not even need candles because fire can come out of her hands lightning quick.

Speaking of lightning, she can create and she loves doing it. She once scared Korra by creating lightning. Korra was doodling on a piece of paper and BOOM! came lightning from Asami's hands and destroyed that piece of paper. Korra was quite angry, but she got over it quickly, got another piece of paper, and started doodling something else.

Firebending is all fun and games until Asami burns down the warehouse where all her vehicle prototypes were stashed. She also burns down the living room in her luxurious mansion. There comes so much responsibility when dealing with fire and she hates it because she has to control herself and that it is not fun. She curses the day that she got Mako's powers.


	7. Bolin's Shenanigans

Bolin wishes that he could leave the airbending to the airbenders, but unfortunately, he is one of them and he has to deal with everything that has to do with this bending form. By everything he means Tenzin, who is extremely hands on when it comes to teaching Bolin the basics. Tenzin is such a military dictator and so mean when he trains the former earthbender. He has made Bolin cry about three times.

Bolin keeps forgetting that you have to be light on your feet when it comes to airbending. He also always does earthbending stances, which causes him to throw himself into the air. He spends half his training sessions accidently flinging himself into trees.

He hates being bruised. He hates the fact that Meelo keeps making fun of him. He hates that Rohan, the almost four year old airbending son of Tenzin, is excelling while he is flat out failing.

Bolin complains a lot about his training sessions. He now knows why Korra complains so much about Tenzin. This airbending stuff is too hard for him. Why must one always think before acting? What is so fun about evasive action?

One thing he does want to try is gliding, but Tenzin will not let him. Rohan and Meelo always glide on their gliders, making Bolin so jealous. They tease him ruthlessly

Ikki yells at Bolin for not getting it right all the time. She is angry because now Meelo is more smug than ever. "Bolin, I can't believe that I had a crush on you!"

Jinora is the only nice one. She gives him extra practice lessons when she is not hanging out with Kai, who also teases Bolin.

"That's not how you treat a big brother!" Bolin says exasperatedly, while trying to stretch out his airsuit.

That is another thing he hates about airbending. Why do these suits have to be so tight? He stretches and he rips his pants, while Meelo, Kai, Ikki, and Rohan roar with laughter. Tenzin scowls and Jinora looks on with compassion, while Bolin runs away in tears, hiding his bottom. This is the fourth time he has cried.


	8. Mako's Shenanigans

Driving back from the campsite, Mako made a prediction: Chief Beifong will not like this. Boy, was he wrong. Chief absolutely hated it! She yelled at him for hours when he told her the bad news: that he was no longer a firebender, but rather a waterbender.

"MAKO! HOW COULD YOU BE SO _IRRESPONSIBLE_ AS TO LET THIS HAPPEN?" she hollered so loudly that the windows clattered.

"Chief, I had nothing to do with this! I don't even know how this happened!" He pleads with her. He begs her to understand.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

With that, she throws him out of her office. He does not have time to register this when Lin demotes him. He becomes somewhat like the precinct assistant. He cleans everything. He washes everything. He gets people coffee. When there is no water in the drinking fountain, everyone blames him. All of the officers in the precinct find this absolutely hilarious and treat it like a joke, except for Lin and Mako.

Lin also assigned Mako a firbending partner, Shuk, who has the biggest eyebrows Mako has ever seen. (Shuk takes much pride and care of those humongous caterpillars.) Again, Mako is more like his partner's assistant and Shuk takes advantage of Mako, who cannot burn off this guy's precious eyebrows even though he really wants to.

The only positive thing from this whole ordeal is the fact that Mako has the ability to heal. The bad thing is that Bolin always comes to Mako for a healing session after every airbending training session.

What Mako misses the most about firebending is the fact that he is not hot anymore. Firebending made him dangerous and very attractive. Waterbending repels everyone. No one hits on Mako anymore. He does not get an ego boost from anyone anymore. Even Wu stopped hitting on Mako, and for some odd reason, which Mako does not comprehend at all, it bothers him to the core.


	9. Korra's Shenanigans

Losing her bending abilities was not something new to Korra and she made herself a promise: she is not going to fall into depression again. She will not ponder throwing herself off of a cliff. However, unlike last time, she does not think she can count on Aang to help her out of this situation.

Tenzin fainted when he heard that she did not have her any of her powers anymore. He was convinced that she is no longer the Avatar. However, that is not true. She is the Avatar. After all, she does have the spirit of Raava living inside her, which makes her the Avatar. After that, Tenzin shut up.

Korra does not mind that she does not have to train. She likes this free time because now she has the luxury to be creative. Ideas for new inventions for Future Industries are popping into her head as often as Bolin knocks himself into a tree.

She doodles everywhere. She has come up with thousands of designs and she has built about a dozen of them. Her favorite is the cloud powered airplane.

Korra really enjoys this business stuff and she has made millions for Future Industries in just a couple of days. This makes her girlfriend, Asami, seethe with anger and jealousy to the point which she burned down the warehouse. Asami was driven to tears and swore off firebending forever. Korra, on the other hand, did not fret. She told Asami that those prototypes were not very good and Korra planned to destroy them anyway. Asami angrily stalked off to her mansion, where she burned the living room.

Korra has no time to think about Asami's anger. She is busy designing and building. She enjoys this so much. President Raiko however does not. He was also very angry when he found out she could not bend anymore. Korra could not understand his anger, but then again, he was always angry about something so she did not bother with him. However, she did plan some mechanical revenge on him. She fiddled with the wires in his car. Every time he honks, he will go in reverse. Every time he turns on the radio, the horn will honk.

"That was for when you didn't lend me the United Nations Army to fight the Northern Invasion and for the time you didn't help me stop Unalaq and for the time that you banished me from Republic City and for all the times that you yelled at me and just because you are such a prick!" Korra sniggers.


	10. No More Shenanigans

It has been almost four months since they have come back from their doomed camping trip. Everyone has been in a constant foul mood, except for Korra, who invited her crew out to dinner for which she is paying because she is loaded.

The evening is going rather badly. No one wants to talk. They just want to sulk and complain and sulk and complain. Korra is very bored with these negative Nins.

She begins to talk about her plans for the company and Asami huffs. She says that she absolutely loves this job and Mako throws her a disgusted look. She expresses her gratitude that she no longer has to train with Tenzin. For that, she receives a flying bowl of rice in her face courtesy of Bolin.

She does not know how to cheer up these gloomy Gans anymore. She suggests a walk and they agree as if she is forcing them. They go to Avatar Korra Park and sit at the bank of the Katara River. They lay on the ground and look at the stars.

Bolin suddenly shoots up. "A SHOOTING STAR!" he shouts excitedly, pointing at it. He closes his eyes tightly and says in a voice full of hope, "I wish for everything to go back to normal!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he hears someone scream.

The next second a pebble makes contact with his ear. He looks around and sees that the culprit is Korra, who is holding another pebble. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She throws the other pebble at him. It hits him right in the forehead.


End file.
